This invention relates to connector systems for mounting a working tool to the end of a working arm on an earth working machine such as an excavator, backhoe, etc.
Excavating machines, backhoes, etc. have a large articulated working arm with a tool attached to the free or outer end of the arm. A bucket may be attached to the outer end, or a compactor tool, or a chisel, hammer, etc.
The tool is attached to outer or free end of the articulated arm by means of two heavy pins which must be inserted through registering openings in the arm and the tool. The spacing between pin centers in the arm is determined by each different manufacturer (and different manufacturers use different spacings).
Consequently, it is not possible to connect a bucket, compactor tool, chisel, etc. to the end of a working arm of a machine unless the openings in the tool are the same as the spacing in the end of the working arm.
Typically this means that the buckets, compactors, chisels, etc. of one manufacturer can only be used on a specific manufacturer""s machine (unless someone uses specially made adapters which can be connected between the working arm and the tool, or unless someone re-builds the attachment portion of the tool). The unique pin spacing of each manufacturer""s machine also causes problems in the rental market because it requires a rental company to stock tools made by several manufacturers.
Further, a contractor who changes the type, make or model of machines he is using then must also change all of his attachments to be able to attach his existing tools to the new machine.
There has not heretofore been provided a connector system which easily enables a single tool to be connected or attached to a variety of machines made by different manufacturers.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a connector system in which the tool includes upstanding flanges each having an elongated open slot. An insert fits into each open slot and is bolted securely in place. The insert includes a pair of transverse openings or apertures through it for receiving the pins used to connect the tool to the working arm of a machine (e.g. an excavator).
Inserts are provided which have the appropriate pin hole spacings required for a particular manufacturer""s machine. Thus, by changing the inserts, a single tool can be made to connect to the working arm of a machine made by any manufacturer. No costly re-work of the attachment is required.
Other features and advantages of the connector system of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.